


What's a Little Eloping Between Friends?

by Cutellic



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, but mostly just cute and angry, maybe smut in the future chapters?, secret agent AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutellic/pseuds/Cutellic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically i asked @therealagenttexas for a good prompt and she gave me the idea for this fic, so shout out to that gorgeous babe!<br/>Hopefully you guys like it, and leave a Kudos or a comment please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proposal In Paradise

“Agent York, and Agent Carolina report to the briefing room immediately.”   
Carolina sighed, getting up from her seat in the mess hall. She knew it was going to be a complicated mission when they paired only her and York together. The two of them always completed missions most efficiently but at the same time, that meant the missions were usually anywhere between a week to several months long. She walked down the corridor towards the briefing room, passing the corridor to Yorks room just in time to see him stumbling out of his room looking tired and dishevelled.   
“Hey 'Lina.” York greeted her, yawning as they walked to the briefing room. “What do you think we've got this time?” he questioned, falling perfectly in step with her. She shrugged, walking into the room and standing at attention, York perfectly mimicking her posture beside her.   
“Agents, we have a new assignment for you. Stealth is of the utmost importance, so we expect you to play your parts well.” Director Church and the Councillor stood next to the projection screen, giving both Agents a hard look. “Your mission is to collect intel on a VIP guest who will be staying at a resort in Hawaii on a visit with his wife. Get close to them and learn what you can about them. You will be there as long as they are, so we have packed everything you will need. 479er will be flying you in on a nondescript jet. Here are your mission portfolios with the target and your aliases for the trip. I expect nothing but the best from the two of you. Understood?” the Director said, his voice stern and purely business. Carolina and York snapped into a salute. “Yes sir.” they said perfectly in sync.  
“Excellent. Wheels up in 30 minutes. Dismissed.” the Director said, turning on his heel and leaving the room.  
York gave Carolina a shit eating grin as he flipped through his portfolio. “This should be fun.” He said laughing as he turned and walked back to his room. Carolina flipped open her own portfolio, immediately filled with anger. “Son of a bitch!” she growled, slamming it shut and stalking back to her room to prepare.   
A couple? Was this a fucking joke? She found a bag had already been packed for her when she returned to her room, and picked it up, walking down the hanger where 9er was waiting. They wanted her and York to go undercover as a goddamn couple honeymooning? She threw her bag onto one of the seats, sitting down to flip through her portfolio again. York joined her a few minutes later, grinning as he sat next to her. “Ready for a fun time, honey?” he asked, joking as he flipped through his portfolio as well.  
Lina just glared at him, hunkering down into her seat.   
This was going to be a long flight.


	2. Who Packed My Luggage?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So my boyfriend and I were drinking and I was telling him about my idea for the future chapters, and somehow got onto the topic of, what if they didn't pack their own luggage? What if the Councillor thought it would be a good opportunity for another test.   
> Except maybe the test will work a little TOO well.

The flight seemed to take an eternity with York prattling away the entire flight. She knew it was how he settled his nerves before their missions, but today she was not having it. "York, we have a week to talk about whatever you want. But right now would be a good time to finish going over your mission review. This is something we cannot afford to mess up." She said, not even looking up from her files. She wasn't all that upset about her and York having to pretend to be newly weds. In all honesty, she was glad it was him, and not one of the other guys. He was her closest friend, and if they couldn't pull of the newlywed charade, then she knew no one else could. She looked out the window, their jet descending towards a large resort. She was surprised the place would have an airstrip, but quickly realized this was a private resort for millionaires. "You ready for this?" she asked York, feeling nervous about starting a mission for the first time in years.  
York looked over at her and grinned wickedly. "Of course I am darling. Who wouldn't want to honeymoon with someone as lovely as you?" he said, his voice overly sweet and affectionate. Carolina had to fight the urge to hit him. "Lets get moving, we have to check in and unpack. Then we'll go over the plan." She said sharply. She refused to play around until they had discussed the plan and decided on a course of action. The jet landed with a solid thump and slowed to a halt. Carolina stood up and walked towards the front of the craft, grabbing her suitcase and opening the door. York followed directly behind her, grabbing her hand as soon as they were off the plane.  
Carolina glared at him, but he kept holding on. “Lina, we have to keep an appearance here. We can't be cold towards each other or they'll get suspicious.” he said quietly, leaning down to talk into her ear. She sighed and forced a sweet smile. This was going to take some getting used to.   
“Ah, Mr. And Mrs. Jackson, welcome. Allow us to show you to your rooms.” A short, tan young woman said, gesturing behind her and leading them to their rooms. Carolina studied the layout of the area, noting areas with the best cover and all the exits. When they reached their room, the young woman handed them their key cars. “The kitchen is always open, as are the pools. If you need anything you're welcome to call the front desk and someone will help you straight away. Enjoy your stay.” she said, her voice sickly sweet, before walking away, leaving them to unpack and relax.   
Carolina and York immediately began unpacking, each taking a dresser. Yorks luggage was straight forward. Swim trunks, shorts, very expensive sunglasses, just general mens clothes. Carolina on the other hand, immediately went red once she opened up her suit case. “York, who packed our bags?” She stuttered, staring into her case. “I'm pretty sure the Councillor packed them himself, why?” he asked, turning to look at her. Carolina turned, holding up a piece of aqua coloured lingerie.   
Which, naturally, had York doubled over laughing and holding his stomach. Carolina glared at him, throwing the piece at him. “I'm glad you think this is hilarious asshole! Why the fuck would they send us along with this kind of shit?!” she snarled, digging through the rest of her luggage, trying to see what else there was. It was a mix of yellow/gold and aqua lingerie pieces, with some more normal clothes hidden below it. York was fighting for breath after laughing so hard. “At least they stuck with our colours, at least that way you can pretend its your armour.” York teased before erupting into another fit of laughter.   
Carolina grabbed a bikini and shorts from her luggage, glaring at York. “York, I swear when we get back to Mother of Invention, I'm going to kick your ass in the training room.” she growled. She understood they had to look like a couple, but acting like it too? She sighed, walking to the bathroom to change.

This mission could be more interesting than they'd thought.


	3. Their Relationship Was Fastidious. She was Fast and He was Tedious.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for taking so long to post this. I kept getting caught up in work and such. Also sorry the chapters are so short. If I made them super long, it would be a month between them. But here we are! Enjoy chapter 3 :D

Yorks laughter faded as she slammed the door shut. What the hell were they thinking, putting lingerie in her luggage? She pulled her T-shirt and bra off and pulled on the bikini top. Even the normal clothes they gave her felt too revealing. She slipped on the shorts and tied her hair into a ponytail. She knew the Counsellor and Director well enough that they wouldn't put it in her luggage unless they expected her to wear it. She sighed, looking at herself in the mirror for a moment. Unlike South, she never took the time to be vain about her appearance, but she knew she was attractive. 

Carolina shook her head and walked out of the bathroom. York was standing wearing a pair of gold swim trunks and no shirt, folding the last of his luggage into the drawers. Carolina sighed and headed towards the door. “Come on York, lets go to the pool. Chances are out target is there.” She said sharply, startling York. He spun around to look at her and froze, his jaw practically hitting the floor. “I- wow. You look good 'Lina.” He stuttered, his cheeks turning bright read. 

Carolina stopped with her hand on the door and blushed bright red, tucking her chin and turning the handle. “Lets get to work, York.” she said, her voice squeaking a little as she walked out towards the pool. She shook her head and pulled herself together. What the hell was that? York had never looked at, or talked to her like that before. She frowned, thinking hard. No, that wasn't true. Since the training room incident with Texas and Maine, he had been treating her strangely. He would leave little gifts at her door, and always asked her to go with him to group night activities. 

Carolina stopped, realizing she'd reached the pool, and sat on one of the chairs, slipping on a pair of sunglasses. She looked around nonchalantly, checking to see if the targets where there yet. She frowned. Nothing. No one else was around except for a young couple splashing around in the deep end of the pool. She jumped as York plopped down into the chair next to her. “Hey gorgeous. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Cuz you look like and angel.” He said with a cheeky grin on his face. Carolina rolled her eyes. “No but I scraped my knees crawling out of hell.” She shot back, smirking at him. York threw his hands up and flopped backwards to lay in his chair.“You're killing me babe.” He said, laughing as he turned to look at her. Carolina shrugged, grinning. 

Maybe this mission wouldn't be so back after all.


	4. To Some Marriage is a Word, to Others, A Sentence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I had a little hiatus due to some mental health issues and work issues. This chapter is short (as usual) but chances are, next chapter will be a bit longer because BOW CHICKA BOW WOW. Yup. I hate myself for it but I've been thinking about it a lot and I figure if I'm gonna have lingerie, I should at least use it.
> 
> anyway. Love you guys! Enjoy!

Carolina spent the day by the pool, laughing and joking around, all the while waiting to see if they could find their targets. Unfortunately, it seemed that they either were busy elsewhere, or weren't there at all. Carolina had the sneaking suspicion that it was the latter. It was growing late, so they decided to grab a couple drinks and a bite to eat, knowing there was no chance of catching up to the target that night. They walked into the bar, taking a seat in a secluded corner of the room. Carolina raised an eyebrow as they walked up to the table, a bouquet of white roses. 

“York? What's this?” She asked, looking up at him confused. Yorks face was bright red, and he rubbed the back of his neck. “Ahh well... I mean... w-we are supposed to be on a honeymoon, and even if we aren't married, I figured I could at least take you on a date?” he stammered, looking afraid. Carolina's eyes narrowed, half glaring at York. “So honeymoon huh?” she said, cocking an eyebrow. York backpedalled, raising his hands in a surrendering gesture. “That not what I meant! I meant I could finally take you on a proper date, since we never had a chance before today and I just... nevermind. Its stupid.” he mumbled, looking down at the floor and dropping his hands in defeat. 

Carolina stared at York for a moment, dumbfounded. “You... want to go on a date?” she asked, confused. She'd never been on a date, and she felt her heart jump a little bit. She had liked York for a long time but she knew the circumstances of their work made a relationship quiet difficult. “I mean... I'd love to.” she said, blushing deeply. Yorks head snapped up and he grinned. He gestured to the table, politely pulling out her chair and waiting for her to take a seat. Carolina smiled at him, sitting and letting him push her chair in towards the table. He sat across from her, still grinning from ear to ear.

“You know, I figured you would blow me off honestly.” he confessed, running a hand through his hair. Carolina raised and eyebrow, and smiled. “Well, I'm a little embarrassed to admit it, but I've thought about it quite a bit. I just thought it would be after the Project was complete.” Carolina said softly, picking up the roses. Yorks jaw practically dropped. “Wait, so you've been wanting to do this too? I thought you weren't interested at all?” York asked startled. Carolina shrugged, not meeting his eyes. “Well, of course I've been interested York. I thought you knew that, I mean... I know I'm not the most obvious person, but I assumed you'd figure it out.” she said, rolling her eyes. 

Carolina had been Yorks friend since the beginning of the Project. As much as she hadn't wanted to admit it, she had been smitten with him for a long, long time. His first pick up line he'd tried on her had earned him an ass kicking in the training room, since she was one for the only Agents around to haze him. “Hey girl, the only thing your eyes haven't told me is your name.” She remembered scowling, but inside she always loved his stupid pick up lines. 

“Earth to 'Lina. You still in there?” York asked laughing, startling her out of her daydreaming. She grinned, and took a sip of her drink. “Sorry, just thinking about the old days.” She said, before relaxing and listening to York talk excitedly about home.

Maybe things were starting to look up in her life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY! I've been gone for so long, and haven't been in the mindset to write. But with a new job, new lease on life, I am ready to get back into writing. I know a lot of people don't even remember who I am, and that its confusing with the new user, but it bothers me if my usernames don't match with my most recent tumblr.   
> I hope you guys will enjoy this.  
> Love you!

Carolina was super drunk. Sure they drank on team nights, and sometimes they would drink a little too much, but this was different. For once she didn't feel like she had to be on alert. She felt like she could finally relax and just enjoy the moment. Her and York had been sitting in the bar laughing, telling stories, and flirting. While they were careful not to blow their cover, they still knew the stories they were telling were their own. She hadn't been this happy in a long time.   
"It's getting pretty late babe, should we head back to the room?" York asked, pulling her out of her little reverie. Carolina smiled and nodded, "Yeah, lets go back. We've got lots to do tomorrow." She got up from the table, swaying slightly before regaining her balance. York got up and put an arm around her waist, leading her back to the room. "Lets get you to bed," he said laughing. Carolina looked up at him, smiling. She could get used to this. She wanted to get used to this.   
"What are you thinking about Lina?" York asked, his words a little slurred. She giggled, feeling giddy, unsure how to say the words she wanted to. "I was just thinking I could get used to this. Us, I mean." She said, looking up at him as they walked. She didn't know how to say it, but she really did wish that there was a way they could stay like this forever. York looked almost startled, looking down at her. He had a strange look in his eyes.   
"We could you know. Stay like this." He said softly, looking down at her lovingly. "We could get married, run away together." He was looking at her in a way that told her he'd thought about this for a long time. "Lina, we could leave Freelancer. We don't have to do risk our lives for nothing. We can go, live like normal people." He said, turning towards her and cupping her cheek

She froze, unsure what to say.

(To Be Continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG i'm so sorry i had to rush because work called me in early, but i will have the rest up tonight! I promise!


	6. Part 2 Things Get A Little Steamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're not comfortable with things getting a little heated, then I'd recommend skipping this one. I'll leave a summary at the end for those not comfortable with NSFW.  
> <3

"Why would we leave Freelancer? It's my life, our life. I've.... I've never been outside of the MoI. Not since my mother..." Carolina trailed off and shook her head, not bothering to finish that sentence. They had reached the door to their room, and York tugged it open, letting her walk in ahead of him. "York, seriously, what brought this on?" She asked, sitting down on the bed and watching him, waiting for any kind of response.   
"Lina, that training day with Texas... I realized something. All of this, is just a game for the Director. He doesn't care about us. If we die, it's going to be to forward his agenda, and as long as the missions are completed, he doesn't care who does it." York said, kneeling down in front of Carolina. "Lina, I realized that I can't die now knowing what it's like to live a normal life," His voice shook a little, overcome with emotion. "I can't die not knowing what it's like to raise a family, to be married, to be... Human." He looked up and held her gaze. It felt like they stared at each other for eternity before Carolina finally realized what he was saying.   
"I can't live without you." She whispered, crouching forward to kiss York, suddenly filled with a desire to be closer to him.

Her tongue fluttered against his, and his hands were deep in the softness of her hair, and it was like time had stopped entirely. He pulled her against him, thinking that he'd never get her close enough.

Taking her hand, York led her to the bed, the excitement overwhelming. She nibbled at his chin, his ear, touching his face with her fingertips, sighing, whispering, "You feel so good." Once, she pushed him back, propped herself onto her elbows, and asked, "How long has it been?"

York knew what she was asking, and it wasn't how long it had been since he'd seen her. He thought back to his last romance, if you could even call it that. "It's been a little while," he said. The fumbled at their clothes, both too excited and too drunk to wait. They paused between ripping off their shirts to share another heated kiss before finally laying back onto the bed. York held himself above her, giving her another sweet kiss. "I love you, York." Carolina whispered, panting heavily.

"Shh," he said, pulling her up so they were face-to-face again. He slid his hands between her legs, teasing her lightly before sliding his fingers inside.He nuzzled against her, his lips on her neck, nibbling and kissing his way up to her earlobe, where she'd always been ticklish. "Ooh," she whispered. "Ooh! Oh, oh, oh," she sighed, as he worked his fingers against the slick seam and she lost herself inside her own pleasure. York watched her squeeze her eyes shut as she clamped her thighs against his wrist and snapped her hips up, once, twice, three times before she froze, all the muscles in her thighs and belly and bottom tense and quivering, and he felt her contract against his fingers.

Before she could recover, he'd rolled her onto her back and slipped inside her. After the first thrust he had to hold still, knowing that if he kept moving, if he gave himself up to the exquisite tightness, the heat, he would explode. He wanted her to come at least once more, with him.

He reached down and stroked her cheek, then her hair. "Oh, God," she whispered, swiveling her hips in a way he knew would send him right over the edge. "Oh, wait. Do you have a condom?" she whispered.

York opened his nightstand drawer and ripped open a Trojan, quickly rolling it on.  
He kissed her and, finally, he slipped inside her again. She gasped and shut her eyes, and then neither of them spoke. She had one hand on his shoulder, the other slowly stroking his back, from the nape of his neck to the base of his spine.

"You feel so good," she whispered . . . and then York couldn't hold back any longer. He plunged inside her, deep into that maddening clutch, that heat. Carolina moaned, her hands locked onto his shoulders, her breath against his face, her voice in his ear, urging him on.

"Oh, baby," he gasped as she put her lips against his ear, whispering his name over and over, like a chant, or a song, or a prayer.

"Run away with me," he whispered in her ear, as they stayed, face to face. He wanted to be like this forever, and he wanted to take her with him. "Stay with me, and we can be happy." 

Carolina looked at him, unable to believe what they'd just done, but she knew he was right. They could be happy. However, they still had obligations to Freelancer and she knew this was a test of their loyalty. She knew right then and there, that they'd already failed.  
"Let's do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So lots of smut, and while it's not something I have a lot of experience in (as I am asexual) let alone writing, I thankfully had a friend of mine to help me out.
> 
> So yeah. Lots of porn. 
> 
> But hey! Let's see what happens in the next chapter.
> 
> (Warning, may contain angst in the next one.)


End file.
